Brannon Sutharlainn
Brannon 'Brann' is a human man living in Ostwick, who served as stablehand with his father Niall, the horsemaster, for House Trevelyan. Noalen Lavellan and he became friends and eventual lovers during adolescence. Overview Physical Appearance Brann is tall, has a square face, dark hair and full lips. His most recognisable feature is probably his exceptionally deep blue eye colour. Puberty started late for Brann; up until the age of fourteen, he was a short, chubby, round faced boy. But when adolescence finally found him it struck hard and fast. He shot up from 4'11 to 6 feet almost overnight, his bones and musculature grew at an alarming rate and as a result, Brann spent most of his puberty in a nigh constant state of hunger and growing pains. Within only four years Brann had all but reached his adult appearance, he was able to grow a full beard at age seventeen, hair started sprouting from his chest at age sixteen and his voice change had finished at the same age. Prone to bouts of acne, Brann has several tiny scars as a result of this teenage affliction. He tans easily and gets freckles all over his face during summertime. Brann occasionally experienced difficulties dealing with his suddenly adult body. At times he was not quite aware of how big he had become and he frequently underestimated his own strength. Personality He's a right wee fazart at heart. He'll always go right back to what's couthy and familiar. - Fionn about Brann Brann is affable, easy-going and has a teasing, playful sense of humour. Good-natured and excitable, Brann is curious and adventurous. He frequently went exploring the city and the forests surrounding it. He is also deeply emotional and a daydreamer, though has learned to hide this behind a mask of machismo when around his friends. Not easy to anger, Brann is somewhat prone to mood swings towards the melancholic when reminiscing or feeling insecure. Although he has learned to put up an air of confidence from the naturally poised Fionn, Brann is actually more troubled by criticism or being misunderstood than he lets on. Though impish and generally spirited, Brann also enjoys the quiet. He has a tendency to be childish and unresponsible and is somewhat cowardly at heart. He tends to choose the path of least resistance and take few meaningful risks in his life. What Brann truly wants is to find a place where he feels he belongs, a safe haven. 'Talents and Skills' Brann is an excellent rider. He taught all three Trevelyan children how to ride and is known as something of a horse whisperer. He can tame even the most unruly stallion and has a way with horses few others do. He possesses some skill with a sword and shield, though has never honed these skills to the point of being an adequate fighter. He could defend himself reasonably well if he had to. Thanks to Fionn, he has also become a decent thief and pickpocket. Biography Brann was born on the 2nd of Bloomingtide, 9:12 Dragon to Niallghus and Muire Sutharlainn. Niallghus, called 'Niall' by most, had just risen to the rank of horsemaster for House Trevelyan; his wife, Muire, was head housekeeper of Caisteal Trevelyan. The both of them were already in their late thirties and after years of trying, had given up all hope for a child. Muire's pregnancy was a difficult one and she died giving birth. Heartbroken, Niall grew desolated and together with the bairn, moved out of the caisteal into a shed near the stables. His hitherto moderate drinking escalated over time and aside from teaching Brann about horses and the upkeep of the stables, Niall spent little time with his son. Nevertheless, Brann grew into a cheerful child. He spent most of his days with the staff of the caisteal. The Trevelyans' cook, Mrs Tolmach, all but raised him on her own. Brann grew fairly close to Coinneach (or 'Max' as everyone called him), the firstborn son of Bann Turlough and Lady Floireans Trevelyan. Max taught Brann to swordfight and in turn, Brann taught him to ride. The two boys frequently rode off into the forests surrounding Ostwick in secret - much to the amusement of Bann Turlough, who was fond of Brann and his free-spirited nature. Lady Floireans, on the other hand, thought Brann a bad influence on her son, someone who distracted Max from his noble education. Eventually, she hired a number of tutors to intensify her son's education and, as a result, he and Brann spent less and less time with each other. After Mrs Tolmach passed away from a fever in the winter of 9:23 Dragon, Brann grew lonely and frequently ran off to the city proper. One day, during the spring of that same year, he was caught stealing sweets by a young boy: Fionnlagh O'Cain. 'Fionn', as he was known throughout the town, was amused by Brann's clumsy attempt at thievery and taught him to steal with more finesse. The two boys became quick friends and though Fionn was three moons younger than Brann, he became an older brother of sorts to the stableboy. He spent lots of time at Fionn's house and became as a son to his mother Ailis. Fionn introduced Brann to his 'merry band of chiels', a group of boys and girls from the less wealthy parts of town. Among them was also the elven girl Malani, though this friendship was of short duration as Malani was a mage and taken to the Circle when her gift manifested. As the boys grew to young adulthood, they discovered girls. Fionn, with his inherent roguish charm, never remained single for longer than a week from age fourteen onwards. Brann on the other hand, uncomfortable in his suddenly fast-growing body, was awkward and shy around girls and didn't have his first girlfriend until he was seventeen, a relationship which lasted all but a few moons. Fionn spent more and more time with his female conquests and slowly but surely drifted into a life of petty criminality. Though Brann still had the group of friends Fionn had introduced him to, he grew lonely once more. Brann had always been an emotional individual, someone with a unique view of the world around him. The general culture of machismo in Ostwick frequently meant that his unorthodox observations were met with funny looks. He learned to pretend but felt isolated regardless. When done with his duties at the stables, he frequently rode off into the forests on his own, to enjoy the world as he preferred and find solace in his own mind. Meanwhile, his father's drinking had developed to full alcoholism throughout the years. He was resentful towards Brann and his behaviour became increasingly abusive towards his son, both verbally and physically. He found Brann's immaturity and lack of responsibility tiresome and angering - but mostly he likely blamed his son for the death of his wife. It was then in 9:31 Dragon that Brann made the acquaintance of a Dalish elf during one of his excursions in the forest. The young elf, named Noalen, saved Brann's life the first time they met and healed Brann's injuries. Wary of magic, Brann was hesitant to return to the forest but could not deny a certain curiosity and fascination for the wild elf. A few weeks later he decided to seek the elf out and they became fast friends. For the first time in his life, Brann felt seen and heard, understood. Noalen, much like he, seemed to have a unique perspective of the world which offered Brann the comfort and company he so yearned for. Loathe to admit it, Brann eventually developed feelings for Noalen and the two of them got involved in a shortlived romance of sorts. Brann was conflicted about this; not least of all because of Noalen's androgynous looks and genderless nature. Though ashamed of his association with Noalen and keeping him away from the city, Brann could not deny the emotional connection he felt with the elf. Sadly, it was not to last. When Noalen's clan decided to leave Ostwick in the summer, the elf pleaded with Brann to elope to Rivain, as they had always dreamed about. Brann, though a dreamer, was cowardly at heart and turned Noalen down. Little is known about Brann's life after this. It is through Fionn, who joins the Inquisition in 9:41 Dragon, that Noalen learns about the past decade of Brann's life. Some time between 9:35 and 9:36 Dragon, Niall passed away - likely as a direct result of his alcoholism - and Brann took over as stablemaster. Sometime after this, he got married to a seamstress, Doirin. They had their first child in 9:38 Dragon and by 9:41 Dragon, she was expecting their second. During the Inquisition's tour of the Free Marches in 9:43 Dragon, Noalen visited Brann in Ostwick. They reconciled, which offered them both some closure. But Brann revealed that he had grown tired and bored with his monotonous life. Averse to the responsibility of being a father and still holding on to the idea that Noalen may have been his way out over a decade ago along with lingering feelings for him, he asked the elf to realise their old dream of running off to Rivain. This time though, it was Noalen who rejected him and the two parted ways on amicable terms. It is unknown what became of Brann thereafter. Relationships Trivia